Moz: The Psychotic Hero
by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan
Summary: Meet Mozarus Zax, the son of none other than Mondo Zax. He does whatever he wants without anyone, including the Dominion telling him what to do. But what if his actions cause things to happen? What if this one Chua ends up becoming a good guy? Rated T for Strong Language


Moz: The Psychotic Hero

Chapter 1: The Chua and The Exiled

* * *

 _Nexus, the legendary planet once inhabited by the Eldan, a powerful, technologically-advanced civilization that disappeared from the face of the galaxy thousands of years ago. For centuries their planet was sought after by adventurers and treasure hunters alike, until one day they found it. And soon a full scale war began, where two factions fought for the right to call the planet Nexus home._

 _The Exile, a group made of Refugees, Mercenaries and exiles who homes were destroyed._

 _The Dominion, a powerful galactic empire ruling over the galaxy with an iron fist._

 _In the Dominion there is a very peculiar race known as the Chua, a race whose technological knowledge is ingenious… albeit psychotic._

 _This is the story of one such Chua, one whose psychotic tendencies and life choices… made him into a reluctant hero._

* * *

 _Auroria, it's this one area in Olyssia that's part of the Dominion's territory. Some of the races here on Nexus have made homes here trying to live in peace, it makes it easy to relax and work on some of the important things in life. In my case, that means my experiments._

In the far outskirts of town, on a large hill resided a largely built house surrounded by a fence. At each corner of the fence was a large remote controlled weapon, turrets, missiles, and at the back of the house stood a newly built lazer. A Chua was in the middle of calibrating it, floating beside it with the use of a pair of gravity boots. It was a blue furred Chua, his batlike furred ears twitching from the breeze blowing through them, his outfit that of an explorer's with two gun holsters wrapped around his thick waist though with a blue and white design; blue eyes focused on a pair of cables he connected together before a pair of holographic screens opened in front of him.

"That should do it, and it looks like the data matches perfectly." He rubbed his furry chin in thought. "I have the lazer all set, but I still haven't decided on what I want it to shoot… just so many choices to kill people with."

"Mozarus, phone call! Mozarus, phone call!" A mechanical device called out as it flew from his house.

"Oh what now?" He groaned as the device flew around his head, rolling his eyes Mozarus grabbed and stopped it from moving. "I'm way too busy for phone calls. Ignore it, Holobot." The Chua let go as the device flew back into his house. "Well… I guess I can take a break and relax for a bit. I can think about what I want later."

 _My name is Moz, I'm just a Chua who lives here on Nexus. I've gotten myself a pretty nice place here, a house all to myself where nobody could bother me. Even if they did bother me they'd die anyway… my security system is always set to kill. In a place like Nexus it helps being safe. I guess it would be better if I told you more about myself. You see I…_

"Mozarus, phone call! Mozarus, phone call! Moz-!?" The Chua drew a pistol from his waist in irritation and fired right at the machine, destroying the holobot instantly.

"Annoying little thing… how the hell is Mozarus supposed to relax with this?" The blue Chua growled when a thought came to mind. "I guess some dimension hopping is in order…"

 _Now, as Mozarus… as I was saying. I'm just a Chua who happens to live here in Nexus. Watching those from the Dominion and those Exile morons kill each other can be a pretty fun game. Are you wondering if I'm in the dominion now? A better question is… why bother? This war between them has nothing to do with me, I don't need to fight for them when I can perfectly sustain myself. Not that I haven't contributed in the war in some way or other… chua gotta make money outside of killing monsters and rouge out on Nexus… though that's sometimes even more fun._

 _Still, I just don't care about that whole thing. I rather create and destroy for me and me alone. Though when he asks, I will come by and…_

"Mozarus, phone call! Mozarus, phone-!?"

"What dammit!?" He growled jumping out of another dimension. "Who is it calling!?"

"Message from, Mondo Zax." The Holobot shined a light from its screen, a portly looking Chua with a gold piercing on his right ear, and a beard/mustache combo that covered his lips appeared as a hologram. "Mozarus! Stop ignoring Mondo's call, come to Gadgetopolis. Now!"

Mozarus groaned as the hologram disappeared. "Ugh… can't get one minute to relax. Fine…" Walking out of the 8th dimension… or 9th as no one had really knew which it was, he made his way inside his house to the teleport pad he had installed. "This better be important, dad."

 _Whether it was in the Dominion, or in the Exiles, everyone knew the mad scientist, Mondo Zax. Director of D.R.E.D, creator of the planet reapers capable of taking all the resources off a planet, making them uninhabitable. As a Chua, they're amazing accomplishments and people out of respect and fear call him, The Zax._

 _But me? I just call him, Dad._

* * *

The blue Chua teleported right inside the island compound, the first thing he always saw were conveyor belts lined with parts and machines putting them together as new weapons. His father's work was never done, and sometimes he had to come to help.

"Help us, somebody please help!" His ears twitched in the direction he heard the pleas for help. A dome cage his father built was where he found a group of humans, Exile spies that snuck in for information. When one of the captives saw the Chua they yelled. "You rodent bastard, get us outta here!"

"Geez, well since you asked so nicely." Moz walked closer to the cage where three buttons were placed, two displayed fire and electricity on them, the other was a button to open the door to the cage. He hovered over the button when a large, demented looking grin grew on his face. "You know I did try the other two buttons on the last spies that were here… but never both at once."

With a psychotic laugh, he slammed his paws onto the two buttons. The ceiling inside the dome opened to show large flame throwers that fired onto the prisoners. At the same time, the ground began to charge with electricity. The Exiles screamed out, writhing in pain from both the intense heat and the volts of electricity. They screamed for help, falling to their knees as the fire burned and charred the flesh off their bodies. The electricity continued to shock their bodies, animating them even when dead as if they were puppets.

"Hehehehee! Mother nature is such a terrifying woman… yet she always gives a helluva show." Mozarus snickered.

"Yes, yes. Torturing moronic Exiles is always fun." The voice at his side came from another Chua much older than Mozarus, it was Mondo himself. "What took you so long to take Mondo's call?"

"Excuse me if I wanted to take a moment to relax, not like I wasn't trying to build a new laser for the house." Moz responded.

"Oh? A new one?" This caught Mondo's intrigue. "Tell Mondo. What does it fire out?"

"I only just built it, I haven't really decided on what it should fire." Moz told. "I thought of having a regular disintegrator ray, but then I thought… why not bring them down to size with a shrink ray?"

"Bring them down to the size of insects then stomp on them as if were a god bringing punishment!" Mondo snickered. "Mondo like idea very much."

"So was this all you wanted me here for?" He asked plainly.

"No no no, Mondo call for other matter." Mondo walked through the factory with his son at his side. "Mozarus still not make decision on taking the assistant position by Mondo. Why is that?"

"Dad, I told you. I'm not gonna bother working for the Dominion." Mozarus explained. "I like to work on my own research and experiments, besides not many people survive being your assistant."

"Mondo still doesn't see why not, Mozarus has great brain. Ingenious in both science and creating weapons." He gestured over to a pair of red giant robots carrying large bins. "Even the warbots, Mozarus' creation have been greatly used in several warplots."

"Huh, reminds me to make my own warplot… best way to keep out unwanted guests." Moz grinned. "But that's besides the point, I know that the Chua joined the Dominion for the technology. But now that we're on Nexus, I just don't care about this war between them and the Exiles. They are fun to kill, but I'm here to do whatever I want."

"Mozarus stubborn, get that and ears from mother." Mondo huffed. "Still, Mondo does respect your independence. You do what you want."

"Thanks, Dad."

 _You know the reason why most people called Mondo, The Zax? The Zax being singular, as he was the last living Zax in the family… that is until I came along. It was long time ago when he had a fling this one chua female, he had forgotten all about her though; mom forgot about him too, and ended up raising a litter of kids on her own. I was only about ten years old when I got put into an orphanage, and that was Mondo found me. It turned out Dad and I had a lot in common, we were both the runts in our litter, we both were ingenious at a young age… and we both killed our remaining family members. We were the last two Zax's in our respective generations._

 _Dad took me in, and he taught me everything he knows which made me want to learn more. He told me how he wanted to be different from his own father who neglected him as a kid. And he did a great job… at least in the sense of a Chua._

* * *

Moz teleported back home, after spending some more time with his father he felt even more exhausted before. He moved and sat in his chair by the window, ready to turn on some TV when he heard a scream. "Help!" A female's voice shouted frantically.

"Uh-oh, someone's in trouble!" Though he said that with concern, Mozarus turned on his TV and raised the volume as the screams continued. "Hehehe, I love this show." He grinned as the TV screen flashed its colors, but he could still hear the woman's screaming.

"Somebody help!" The voice cried more, but the Chua continued to ignore it. "A-Anybody?" They cried out more, the voice almost sounding like it was directed at Mozarus. "Hey, I know someone's in there!"

"For Belzegor's sake, what now!?" Annoyed even further, Moz jumped from his chair and went outside to see just what was going on. From the front of his house he could see what appeared to be a young woman running from her life. A large green turtle like creature, with large rocks protruding from its back. "Ugh… a Boulderback of all things. Hm, actually… this might be useful."

The young woman ran as fast as she could, the Boulderback was slow but kept on her with every heavy step. She felt her body heavy, running for so long without even a minute to rest was taking its toll. And with one step, she tripped and rolled onto the grassy ground. The Boulderback roared, it's massive foot about to stomp on her body when a bright green light began to envelop it. She watched in shock as the large beast began to disappear from her very eyes. "W-What just…?"

"Ahaahahaha! It worked! A perfect field test for my new laser." Moz smirked.

"A-A Chua?" He looked back to the woman by his front lawn, a short redheaded girl with a southern voice in medium brown and silver armor was staring back at him. The outfit was odd, he never saw it before on a Cassian. No, it was definitely not Cassian. _Oh god, I just saved an Exile._ "Hey! Hey Chua, thanks for your help!" Not wanting to get involved anymore, Moz quickly ran back into his house and locked the door. "Hey wait! Wait a minute! Hey Chua!" She got back to her feet and ran to the door, knocking fiercely for an answer. "I know you're in there dammit, come on and open up!"

"Annoying…. look just get out of here." Moz stood behind the door as the girl continued to bang against it. "I said get off my property, my defenses will activate in a moment so I advise you to get out before it's too late." He moved his paw over to a button for the front door turrets. The Chua was ready to fire, but the fact that the girl continued to bang harder even after his threat made him even more violent as he opened the door. "Dammit, you want Mozarus to rip your fucking face off? Get lost!"

"Wow, why'd you do that?" She asked.

"What Mozarus do!?" He exclaimed.

"The way you're talking, it's like all the other Chua I've seen before." She explained. "But before you were talking differently, you were speaking like a normal person with complete sentences. Ya got a split personality or something?"

"What, Mozarus just…" He paused and took a deep breath, slowly calming himself down to a point of speaking more correctly. "As **I** … was saying. Get out already."

"Oh come on, at least give me your name!" She shouted out. "Look my name is Kelly, Kelly Clyde. What do I call you?"

"If I tell you will you get the hell out?" Moz sighed as the girl nodded in reply. "Mozarus… it's Mozarus Zax."

"Cool! Thanks for letting me in, Mozarus." Kelly let herself in, looking around in the house with interest. "Wait you called yourself Zax? As in related to, The Zax? Is he your father? What was he like raising you? Was he like a doting father, or mad scientist with a soft side?"

"Pfft! Soft…?" The one comment made him laugh, but Moz's rage ignited once more as the girl continued to touch his stuff. "You a moron? Mozarus said get the hell out!"

"Oh come on, you helped me out by destroying that Boulderback." Kelly smiled. "I wanna know more about you, it's not every day a Chua from the Dominion saves me."

"Get straight! Mozarus isn't part of Dominion, Moz… I… don't work for anyone but myself." Mozarus explained. "And as for the Boulderback, I didn't kill it I just shrunk it. I installed my new laser as a shrink ray."

"A shrink ray, huh? That's pretty cool, so that means it's still there but small?" Kelly asked.

"Not for long, I only just installed it so I couldn't maintain the energy output. The Boulderback will be back to normal size in ten or so minutes at best." The blue Chua smiled mentioning his work, but that still didn't stop his irritation for the girl. "Don't change the subject, I've told you more than enough times. I'm actually being nice now get out before you see how I can usually be."

"Aww don't be like that, you don't have to pull that grumpy front just to-!?" Kelly stopped mid sentence as a bullet grazed at her cheek, she could feel the bit of blood that came out.

"No front. Out. Now." Mozarus seethed out, his eyes a cold gaze as the mag pistol in his hands pointed at the girl. He made sure to scare her, and it was working from that look of fear she gave. His gun followed her as she circled around him, getting out of his way and out of the door before he fired again. "Good riddance… stupid girl."

 _Exiles sure can be morons, especially the humans. They do whatever they want even when in front of danger, though I can't say we Chua don't respect them some. Being able to make use of scrap the way they do and make it into weapons is impressive. But at least she's out of my fur._

* * *

"Geez, someone definitely isn't a people person… a Chua thing I guess." Kelly huffed, she had hoped for a better conversation than that. In her thoughts, her foot suddenly bumped against a large object. "What the? The heck was that?" She looked back to the ground and found that her foot had bumped against a row of large of rocks. With a double take she noticed the rocks were beginning to grow even bigger. "Oh crap, the Boulderback!"

The creature began to grow even larger, raising from the ground as it grew back to its original size.

"Hm, I guess it was just ten minutes." Moz took a sip of his drink, sighing as he heard the roar of the Boulderback through his window. Soon he heard the scream of Kelly once again and noticed her running around once again. "Can't that girl run around somewhere else rather than around my house?"

"Mozarus! Help me, please!" She called out, begging as she ran off around the house. "Come on, please? I'll do anything!"

"Anything huh?" The thought of an Exile owing him did sound interesting. He opened the window and called out to her. "So tell me, what exactly can you do for me?"

"Anything, I'll give you whatever!" She pleaded.

"Whatever? Even parts?" Moz asked. "I could use some parts, materials and etc. Some from the Exiles would be rare to have."

"Yes! Yes, fine! I'll get you as much stuff as you want. Just help me!" Kelly answered.

"So you know, it's not a one time deal." He explained. "You're gonna be working for me, delivering supplies to me whenever I call upon you. You understand that, girl?"

"Are you kidding me!?" Kelly jumped as the Boulderback reached out to bite at her back. "Okay fine! I'll do it I'll do it!"

The situation seemed to repeat itself once again, Kelly tripping on her feet and staring back as the large creature was ready to stomp on her body until a large beam fired directly at it. The beast cried out, the light enveloping it further until its body began to blacken. The beam of light disappeared, and the black figure that used to be the Boulderback blew away in the wind.

"There we go." The girl jumped as Mozarus stood beside her, smirking as he watched his work fly away. "I'm expecting the first shipment of parts by tomorrow, understand minion?"

"Minion?" Kelly questioned. "Wait, what happened to the Boulderback. You didn't shrink it did you?"

"No, I switched the output of the laser and just turned it into a disintegrator ray." He explained. "Shrink ray was nice, but I always rather enjoyed disintegrating my victims a little more… reminds me of my childhood." Moz looked down to the Kelly and smiled. "I never had a minion before, so this'll be fun."

"Will you stop calling me that? My name is Kelly!" She huffed getting to her feet. "I never said I was your minion, got it?"

"Are you working for me now?" Moz asked

"Well… I guess?"

"Then congrats, you're a minion. Now get off my property." He walked back towards his house. "And don't come back till you get me those supplies."

"Hey! Mozarus!"

 _For some reason, I feel like I'm gonna regret helping her. But on the other side, I feel like I can get a lot out of this… living in Nexus might end up being more fun than I thought._

* * *

This was something I had for a good while, a Wildstar story I made based off my Chua character. I hope everyone likes it. Please read and review


End file.
